Starlight Peak
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago. It's my very first fic. Just read & review.


StarlightPeak By NekoRanma13 

D/C: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: No Sequels unless you review & give me good ideas.

            "Speech"

            _"Thoughts"_

            Translated Pokemon Speech

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A 16-year-old Misty walked to her friend Ash's house after visiting Professor Oak. When she reached the house, a 15-year-old Ash ran out of the house, crying loudly. Misty threw her bag down and ran after him, trying to catch up. 

_"I wonder what's wrong. Something bad must have happened and he wants to be alone, he's running to his secret place. He's running to __Starlight__Peak__." Misty thought as she ran._

            _"Why did this happen to me! Why now? I hope no one follows me. Well, except for Misty… she always finds a way to cheer me up." Ash thought as he came upon his hideout deep in the forest. _

Ash gazed at the sky as the sun began to set. Misty stopped near by and watched Ash from behind a tree. Ash had sat down on a rock and was crying. He began to take off his vest shirt, gloves, and finally his hat. 

_"Wow, it is serious, the only time Ash comes here is when he's upset or sad." Misty watched him continue to look at the sky. __"I'd better go see what wrong with him and maybe cheer him up… it's the least I can do…" Mist walked toward Ash._

            _"My mom may be dead but I can't forget that I love Misty. I should try to tell her but…but I'm afraid of her answer. She'd probably think I'm kidding… she'll never love me…" Ash sighed and then a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. He turned around to the owner of the hand, though he knew who it was. _

"Hey, Ash… I'm sorry if you don't really want me here bu…" Misty spoke in a soft voice and Ash cut her off before she could finish. 

"It's ok Misty, I'd thought you'd come to cheer me up" Ash spoke softly and gave Misty a small smile. Misty sat down beside Ash and smiled back. 

"What's wrong anyways? I didn't stop to ask, I just followed you when I saw you run out the door." Misty explained. Ash looked at Misty sadly.

 "My mom… she died… I was just so upset and kinda angry that I took off. I guess I need to be here… just for a while." Misty started to hug Ash, and he hugged her back. Ash wiped his tears away and walked to a small cave entrance. 

"I still have to show you what's in my cave here, ya know." Ash said walking into the cave. Misty quickly got up and followed him into the cave.

            "Uh… Ash? Why are we going into this cave?" Misty asked. Ash laughed and turned around to look at Misty. 

"I have some things I put here as a little kid that I want to show you. I've also made a little house for myself in case I had to spend the night here."  

"Oh… ok." Misty said softly. Ash and Misty then stepped into a small room with a bed and shelves in it. "Wow… you made this when you were little?" Misty said looking at the room. 

"Yeah… It took a while though." Ash said sitting on the bed. Misty began to look at the each item of Ash's on the each self. Misty then came across a guitar; she picked it up and took it over to Ash. 

"Is this yours? Can you play it?" Misty asked him. Ash, which was looking at the floor sadly, looked up at her and replied. 

"Well it's really my dad's but he didn't want it anymore so I took it. And I do know how to play it; I made up songs to play on it when I was little." 

"Could you play a song for me?" Misty said smiling. 

"I'm not really in the mood to, Misty." Ash said, and then he looked up at Misty. _"Maybe I should… it might help me cheer up. Maybe if I did one of my favorite ones I'll feel better." Ash thought looking up at Misty; __"Misty is really pretty when she has her hair down…" _

Misty smiled as she thought of something; _"I know this will cheer him up… I'll tell him if he has one, he can do a sad song… if he wants." Misty thought, __"Ash is really cute without his gloves, hat, and vest shirt on…" _

"Come on, Ash! It'll make you feel better!" Misty said with a small smile and gave the guitar to Ash. 

He looked down and started to play. When Ash finished he looked at Misty while setting the guitar on the floor. Misty, who had her eyes close, opened them to look at Ash with soft eyes. 

"What do you think?" Ash said. 

Misty thought and then said slowly. "It was sad… but soothing. I thought it was really great Ash." 

"Do you really think it's that good?" Ash said looking straight ahead. Misty then, with a smile, leaned over and gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek, to show him she meant it. 

"It's kinda romantic too…" Misty's voice trailed off.  Ash, confused, thought for a moment, smiled and then gave Misty a kiss on the cheek. 

"Wha?" Misty said as Ash kissed her cheek. 

Ash stood up and looked at Misty with soft eyes, and said softly, "Thank you…" He put his hand out to help Misty up off the bed. Misty took his hand and stood up. Ash continued to talk when she was standing, "Thanks Misty, you've really cheered me up… a lot."

I mean I'm your friend… it's the least I can do." 

"Misty, you want to see a beautiful view of the stars?" Ash said in a kind voice. 

"Sure…" Misty said. 

"Ok, but you have to close your eyes. I'll lead you outside and then open them when I tell you." Ash said; Misty looked at Ash with a look that said "no way". Ash then put his hands on Misty's shoulders and look her into her eyes, "Misty, you're my best and closest friend… I told you my biggest secret… I told you where this is… I just want to show you why I call this 'Starlight Peak'," Then gave her a soft and quick kiss on the lips. 

"O-ok…" Misty said softly and closed her eyes.

            Ash guided Misty out of the cave and outside to the middle of the cliff. Ash told Misty to keep her eyes closed and looked at the sky himself before letting her. 

_"I hope she likes this… maybe I'll finally have the courage to tell her that I love her… though I think those two kisses I gave her told her."  Ash looked at Misty and stood a few steps behind her. _

"You can open your eyes now Misty." Ash said. 

_"I hope this isn't a trick… I think he like me. Why else would he kiss me?" Misty thought and then opened her eyes. _

"Oh my…it's so…it's so beautiful! It's so romantic… so many stars!" Misty exclaimed. Misty, dazzled by all the stars, backed up into Ash. Ash then hugged her from behind. Misty closed her eyes and in a soft voice said, "Thanks for showing me this Ash. It's really amazing." Ash let go of her and she turned and looked at him. 

_"I should tell her now…" Ash thought._

_"I should tell him now…" Misty thought. _

They both looked into each other's eyes. Misty spoke softly, "Ash, I lo-" 

Ash had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him for a hug. Instead of continuing her sentence, Mist wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him back, and laid her head on his chest. Then they moved apart still have their arms around each other. 

_"It's now or never." Ash thought looking into Misty's eyes. _

"Wha-?!" Misty shouted as Ash pulled her close again. 

Ash pressed his lips firmly against hers and waited for Misty to push him away. Instead, Misty pulled herself closer to him. After about a minute they pulled apart and Ash looked at Misty questionably. Misty, who was blushing, looked at Ash and answered his questioning face. 

"I guess it time for me to tell ya my biggest secret since you've told me yours," Ash looked at her with a confused face. Misty laughed and gave him a quick kiss. Then she wrapped her arm around him, "My biggest secret was that I love you." 

At this, Ash hugged Misty and replied, "I love you too, Misty." 

Then they gave each other another long kiss. When they came apart Ash simile and said, "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" 

Misty smiled and said, "I guess so. But Brock will never believe this." 

Ash laughed and took Misty's hand. 

"Let's go see if he does or not." Misty and Ash started back to Pallet Town hand in hand.

When they reached Ash's house a worried Pikachu ran out and jumped into Ash's arms, causing Ash to let go of Misty's hand. 

Ash! We've been so worried!!! Are you alright?! The little pokemon said to its trainer. 

"Pikachu… I'm glad you were worried, but I'm fine, ok?" Ash said to Pikachu. 

"Yeah, I was with Ash the whole time," Misty said patting Pikachu's head. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and ran back into the house to sleep. Brock walked out and looked at Misty and Ash. 

"What took you so long to get back?" Brock questioned his two friends. 

"Ash needed to be alone for a while, that's all." Misty answered. 

"If you knew that why didn't you come back sooner?" Brock looked at Misty. 

"Well…umm…uhh…" Misty couldn't answer so Ash answered. 

"She followed me to cheer me up; she did a great job too. I'd probably still be where we were if she didn't cheer me up." 

"We'd have probably come to look for you and bring you back home." Brock said. 

"You'd get lost in the forest. Either that or chased back into town by wild Growlithes and Arcanines..." Ash said. 

"What do you mean by that?" Brock said with a confused face. 

"Anyways, Brock," Misty said, ignoring Brock's question, "Besides Ash, I'm the only one that knows how to get to where Ash and I were."

"Huh?" Brock was now even more confused. 

"Forget about it," Ash said taking Misty's hand and walking to the house, "it's none of your business Brock." Misty followed Ash, holding his hand. Brock noticed this and ran in front of them, blocking the stairs. 

"What do ya mean 'it's none of my business'!" Brock yelled, "And what's with you and Misty holding hands?" 

Ash and Misty looked at each other's hand held by their own. Misty blushed and smiled trying to think of what to say. 

"Well…it's just happens that Ash and I are together now…" Misty said slowly.

Brock stood and stared at them for a second and then started laughing hysterically, causing both Ash and Misty to sweatdrop. 

"What's so funny Brock?" Misty said. Brock stared at them. 

"Nice joke guys. Like I believed it!" Brock said still laughing somewhat. 

"It's not a joke Brock." Ash said putting his arms around Misty's waist. 

"Like I'd believe…" Brock looked to Ash and Misty to find them kissing. 

He stood there for a second and fainted. Ash and Misty stared at the fainted Brock on the floor. Pikachu came up to Brock poked him and fell asleep on Brock's stomach. 

"Ya think he believes us now?" Ash said looking at Misty. 

"Yeah I think so. We'll see in the morning, though." Misty said and smiled. They kissed again and went upstairs to sleep, leaving Brock unconscious on the floor with Pikachu sleeping on his stomach.

The End

A/N: I repeat NO SEQUALS FOR THIS STORY! (Except if you give me any good ideas that I could work on) Besides that, I hope you review!


End file.
